The present invention relates to cable-clamping devices, and in particular to cable-clamping devices that provide a reduced tendency to cut into the clamped cable as the clamping devices are closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,462, assigned to the assignee in the present invention, provides a particularly effective and reliable cable-clamping device. As shown in FIG. 5 of this patent, two pairs of opposed clamping surfaces deform the clamped cable to provide a secure mechanical and electrical interconnection between the cable and the cable-clamping device.
Cable-clamping devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,462 can on occasion cut into the cable to some extent during the clamping operation. Such cutting of the cable can be objected to by some users, and it therefore would be advantageous if such cutting action could be reduced or avoided.